


Cross the Line

by Thepenismightier



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Romance, Struggle, Trust, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepenismightier/pseuds/Thepenismightier
Summary: Fic Prompt for @thepenismightier because I wanna see what happens to this storySabine and Kanan both have to overcome unspoken issues while sparring.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Sabine Wren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

The sparring was endless.

It’s not that she didn’t need it. Sabine would admit to herself - even if she wouldn’t do it openly - that what she’d learned fighting with a blade was very different from how the Jedi used lightsabers. Kanan seemed to use his blade as not only an extension of himself but also like it was, in a way, a nearly-sentient being of its own. He trusted his blade to be where he thought it needed to be. It was the oddest combination of discipline and faith she’d ever encountered, and it unnerved her.

Everything about this unnerved her.

Letting her mind wander earned her a trip to the ground, flat on her back, with Kanan pointing his blade at her throat. “That’s your head.” he said, and turned away. Sabine curled her lip. He was so unemotional about this. This was upending her entire life, it was everything she’d worked to avoid, and she needed his damned help to do it and he was treating it like a necessary evil. It was a yearly trip to the med droid to make sure everything was all right - you don’t want to do it, but you go.

She rolled to her feet, quashing the thought. _Kanan_ , she reminded herself, _was a Jedi. They don’t do emotions._

*

Kanan used her momentum against her and flung her to the ground. Sabine glared at him after she landed on her back, his blade pointed at her. She looked flushed, angry, defiant. No matter how many times he’d blocked, tossed or otherwise shut down her attacks, she kept coming. It was one of the things he’d admired about her the most - once she made up her mind to do something, she was implacable and relentless in her drive to get it done. She may not manage to do it quietly - the woman loved explosions with a deep and unholy affection - but she’d do whatever it was. She’d glared at him, her chin lifted, daring him.

 _Too much of this,_ he thought. _You’ll teach her nothing if you keep thinking like this._ “That’s your head.” he said gruffly.

He felt her behind him, rolling to her feet a bit stiffly. He felt, rather than heard, her nearly inaudible grunt of discomfort. “Time to take a break.” he said, and strode off without looking back. He couldn’t have explained why he felt quite so abrupt with her. They’d lived and fought together for ages now. He trusted her to have his back without question. He knew she felt the same about him. So why the awkwardness and the sheen of distrust? He needed to meditate, clear his head, and work this out. Something, he knew, was holding both of them back.

*

He _dismissed_ her, Sabine realized. Just as she was getting back up for what she wouldn’t even privately admit was the umpteenth time, he called for a break and without a second thought strode off to meditate. The brief hurt didn’t surprise her. She’d spent months reminding herself that Kanan wasn’t for her. He was a Jedi. He may not have been sworn to a vow of asceticism, but nowhere in the Jedi life did there appear to be room for a passionate affair with a Mandalorian. She stormed off in the other direction, childishly making a face at his back as she went. It made her feel a little bit better.


	2. Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Sabine have some stuff to work through.

Kanan kept his shoulders squared tensely until Sabine had stomped far enough away to allow him to let out a deep breath. If there had ever been a wrong time to take up training a Mandalorian in the art of saber-wielding, it was exactly then. Hera had distanced herself from him after her brief captivity aboard the Chimera. He’d given her time to heal from whatever trauma she’d experienced at the hands of Grand Admiral Thrawn. Much to his surprise, she’d sworn up and down that she suffered no ill treatment as his captive but offered little to no detail besides.   
  
He wasn’t the only one who felt her distance— even Chopper had begun to take notice. As time ground on without any improvement, Hera’s distance started to border on reluctance. That was just before she’d asked Kanan to train Sabine in hopes of winning Mandalorian support for the Rebellion. She would return to Ryloth to offer her father a hand with the remaining Imperial occupation.

”Some time apart might help us focus on the bigger picture. Handle the smaller things first that get in the way.”

Kanan sensed her attempts at sounding like her old self but it lacked her fiery conviction. He agreed because there wasn’t much of a choice otherwise. He could feel their connection slowly fraying— the harder he pulled the sooner it would break.   
  
He shook the memories from his head and lowered himself to his knees to meditate. How could he teach Sabine anything if he was being pulled away by his emotions? And how could he possibly be frustrated with her for being lost in her own struggles? 

The responsibility of the Darksaber was as real and the danger that came along with it. Sabine’s family was an off-limits subject which made helping her face them all the more difficult. The more Kanan thought about it, the tighter his jaw became and the task of meditating to clear his mind seemed further away.   
  
At least he could blame his coldness on the situation. If he wasn’t in control of his emotions, he could wound Sabine— even kill her if it got out of control. Still, something tugged at the corners of his consciousness, telling him there was more to it. Deep down Kanan knew until he faced whatever it was, neither of them would make any progress. 


	3. Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine considers the question, “What the hell?” After taking things a little too personal.

The bitter taste of frustration still clung to her tongue ten standard minutes after storming away from the camp. Sabine’s fists tightened at her sides until her nails bit into the flesh of her palms until she sucked in a breath between clenched teeth. 

Her travels had brought her to the edge of cliff that offered a view of the planet’s deep red and gold sunset. She kicked a few stray rocks over the edge for good measure while her thoughts turned back to the Jedi Knight. 

“And that’s your head.” His expression was as impassive as his tone. 

A fresh, frigid ache pierced her chest recalling how removed he was from the situation. 

“That’s your head.” 

Sabine’s honey-colored eyes narrowed at her own weakness. 

“The future of clan Wren and uniting Mandalore isn’t complicated enough,” she mused in a sardonic tone, thinking of how personal she took it when he sent her sprawling. Several times. 

Not that she wanted pity from him or anyone else for that matter. His ability to separate himself from everything was something she truly admired and despised at all once. He could keep a clear head during battle and keep his emotions set aside where Sabine leaned on hers to guide her not only in a fight but in her artwork as well. Learning how to leave that aside during a fight was like learning a foreign language by being beaten upside the head with it. 

She needed to find a way to stop thinking about why she was training in order to let go of the panic it inspired in her chest. She needed to stop thinking about who she was training with in order to let go of the desire to both break a training saber over his skull and discover if Jedi were capable of any sort of other tricks...

She managed a snicker at the last thought but quickly covered it with a cough. “It’s Kanan. _Kanan_.” Sabine reminded herself again before pulling away from the molten horizon. She’d have to go back at some point, especially before dark settled in on them. Her footsteps were no less heavy than when she’d arrived.


	4. The Line is So Very Thin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little progress is made between the two. Sabine almost lets the Lothcat out of the bag.

The sun had dipped below the horizon and left the sky a hazy purple and blue bruise by the time she returned. Stars slowly winked into existence, a painful reminder of what they were up against. It was hard to imagine just how many Imperial ships stalked those systems from the serenity of the camp.

Kanan knelt still and silent as a statue. She moved quietly toward her discarded weapon, knowing full well he was keenly away of her presence.

Curiosity pulled her attention away from the wooden staff at her feet and focused on the Jedi. Whatever sense of calm Sabine had managed started to drain away, instead replaced by her heart rate picking up ever so slightly as her eyes roamed over the details of his face: his sharp jawline that disappeared behind his beard, the way his pulse drummed a slow beat against the side of his neck, right down to his lips— which led her to wonder how soft they were and what his kiss tasted like. 

“ _ Kanan _ .” She scolded herself sharply. She was forming a habit of repeating his name in her head so much that it was becoming a mantra.

Frustration wrapped around her once again, forming a protective wall from intrusive thoughts involving the friend who was supposed to be training her.

Kanan had long since finished meditating but made no offer to move from his position or even open his eyes. The shift in the young Mandalorian’s state of mind was strong enough to cause his brow to crease slightly. Was he causing her to bristle so violently? Training hadn’t gone smoothly, he was full aware, but enough to cause her to feel animosity toward him? The idea bothered him deeply.

“Both of us need rest.” He announced with a sort of finality one would use to shut down a child geared up to complain. He could feel her gaze harden on his face. “And here we go. Again.” He thought to himself. 

“I don’t need rest,” she tried and failed miserably at keeping the jagged, biting edge out of her voice, “I need you—“ the words stuck to her tongue stubbornly, “to actually teach me something.”

“Sabine—“ Kanan started with meticulously applied patience and was immediately shot down.

“I can handle myself. I can handle you and I can handle this.” Sabine was trying to convince herself as much as she was Kanan. Facing her family. Wielding the Darksaber. Convincing the whole of Mandalore to join the Rebellion. Training with a Jedi who had an annoying habit of being on her mind  _ all the time...  _ Absolutely no problem at all. She had this.

“All I’m saying is, this will be easier for the both of us with clearer heads.” Kanan was taking great effort to remain as diplomatic as he could about the situation, assuming a portion of the blame for how their first session turned out.

“Kanan, I can’t clear my head!” Sabine’s voice rose an octave and cracked with the strain she felt. “My family thinks I’m a traitor and even if they do change their minds, I’ll have other clans barreling down on me for this... this stupid saber. And then what? Am I supposed remain calm then? Explain how that works!”

“If you can’t keep calm then you can’t wield that saber. If you can’t keep calm, then you can’t lead.” Kanan gracefully rolled to his feet and dusted his hands against his thighs to knock off the red dust and dirt. His diplomacy quickly ran dry and he was back at goading her.“You should give up now and find someone who can. Give the Darksaber to them.”

The words carried as much weight as a physical blow. Sabine took a step backwards and braced her frame like she was preparing for the next attack. Kanan quickly backpedaled, realizing he’d pushed just a little too hard and felt a heavy sense of guilt flood his chest. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Even the gentle breeze that had swirled the dust around their feet seemed to die down in suspense. The silence pounded against Kanan’s eardrums until it was too painful to bear.

“Let it out, Sabine. Don’t hold back.” Kanan’s voice was calm and quiet as if he were afraid that another push would shatter into a million pieces.

“I ran to save everyone, Kanan. All of them. My family, Mandalore. No one knew what the Empire was making me do. The weapons the used against us? I created them. My family turned against me. They turned to the Empire and labeled me a traitor. Now there’s this wild idea that I can convince them that I’m worthy enough to lead them? I don’t even believe that. How am I supposed to face them?” Sabine paced until she left a deep track in the dirt beneath her feet. The strain returned to her voice, bordering on panic. “And if I fail, it’s just not Mandalore or my family, it’s the Rebellion. How am I supposed to let go of that? How am I supposed to train for that? How are you suppose to train me when I can’t focus around you?” Sabine stopped dead in her tracks, tightened her lips together, and bit down on her tongue. That was close. Way too close.

One of Kanan’s eyebrows nearly launched into orbit. The two of them had been through mission after mission together and her being able to focus around him had never been an issue. At least not one he’d ever noticed. He could sense an awkward discomfort radiating from her admission. So he was the problem, after all. 

“Why?” Came the inevitable question. “What am I doing to cause you to lose focus?”

Sabine quickly scrambled through coverup after coverup, frantically searching for something that sounded like something one would say to a friend instead of a wild confession of what truly rested beneath the surface. “I don’t want to disappoint you. It’s distracting.” Which wasn’t a complete lie, she was just omitting a few small details.

Kanan’s eyebrow docked safely at its natural position, fully buying into her excuse. He took a few short steps toward her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Not helping. Not. Helping.” Sabine internalizedher panic and maintained a small frown. The weight and warmth of his hand made her skin tingle from her toes to her scalp. She took a deep breath to suppress a shiver from rolling through her frame. It was getting worse. A lot worse. 

“Not possible. Not even remotely. I’ve been impressed with you from the start, Sabine. I get frustrated but it’s not just you. Nothing about what we’re doing is easy.” Kanan drew his hand back and left it fall to his side.

“You could say that again.” Sabine mumbled and let a quick sigh of relief escape her chest. Things were complicated enough and she wasn’t about to make it worse.

“Let’s talk about how to focus everything into your movements so you can control them. Not the other way around...”


	5. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan settles into teaching. Sabine decides the entire universe is conspiring against her.

With more physical distance between Kanan and herself, Sabine found it a little easier to draw a full breath and some of the tension in her shoulders began to drain away. Learning to channel the durasteel wall of emotion that she kept hitting face first would be extremely useful. For various reasons. If she practiced enough, maybe the gnawing hunger for a particular Jedi would dissipate. Maybe...

“Your form needs work.” Kanan announced and immediately regretted his choice of words. The only other person he’d taught was Ezra and his burden was entirely different than Sabine’s. A little extra care in how he spoke to her at first would likely make her training less stressful for both of them. Not that he felt like he had to tread lightly around her— Sabine was one of the most resilient people he’d ever met. Being a member of the Ghost crew meant near constant ribbing. But Kanan recalled her reaction to his last attempting at goading and the pain it brought her— and distinctly recalled the odd sense of guilt and a sudden need to protect her from another stinging mental blow. 

“Not what he meant, Sabine.,” she reassured herself before her jaw could tense, “Not that kind of form.”

“Fighting with a saber is different. The blade becomes a part of you, everything you feel and the weight you carry. The blade is alive in its own way but you’re not two separate beings. Practicing your form first well make sure you can keep protect yourself from your enemy and accidentally giving yourself a new hair cut.” Kanan explained while dropping into a defensive position, knees bent and back bowed slightly. “Watch my movements.”

“I’m being punished.” Sabine mused to herself wryly, focusing on everything but his actual forms. His arms flexed beneath the the fabric that clung to his skin while his training saber swung in a wide arch before him. His movements were flowing and seemingly effortless— watching him wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened. 

“That’s your basic defense position. Once you have that down you’ll learn to trust yourself and your blade to defend you.” Kanan eased himself into a relaxed pose. “Come here and try it yourself.”

Sabine stiffly marched over, regretting letting her attention shift from where it should have been.

“Relax,” he offered calmly, “you can’t dance before your learn the steps.”

“I am relaxed!” Sabine snapped, crouching down until her knees almost touched the ground and her back bent far too sharply.

“Clearly.” Kanan’s comment was dry. “You look like a Loth cat ready to pounce. He took a step toward her and placed his hands on her sides, pulling her up slightly until her knees came away from the ground. His right hand moved to press against her abdomen and adjusted her position so that she wasn’t doubled over.

Unfortunately for Sabine, her new pose brought her ear close enough to Kanan’s mouth that should could feel his breath. Her heart jammed on the accelerator like it was intent on bursting out of her chest. She felt dizzy, warm, and close to collapse.

Kanan’s features darkened briefly. He felt an odd sense of frustration pulse from her frame— different from before. At least she wasn’t shutting down.

“Think of how grass moves with the wind. It ripples and sways. It doesn’t resist.” His voice was soft, low, and calm. And definitely causing Sabine’s toes to curl.

_ This is it. This is how I die. _ She resigned to herself, keenly aware of the solidness of his frame and the warmth of his breath.

“Good.” his voice rumbled in his chest. If she didn’t know Kanan better, she’d swear he was doing it on purpose. “Now keep one foot behind you and lead with the other.”

Kanan separated himself from her and left behind a pleasant little buzz in his wake. She could still  smell him—  a hint of musk and some sort of spice. 

_ Kanan. Kanan. Kanan. Ka... rabast. _

Amazingly enough, she was able to follow his instruction.

“Now circle me and keep your eyes on mine.”

_ Here lies Sabine... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much to Shahea for the guidance, suggestion, the squealing, and of course... the wonderful prompt.


	6. Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan finally figures out what’s been bothering him just a moment too late.

The pair continued to work on each form until Kanan was sure she had the basic ideas of her movements down. Eventually they went through them side by side which, much to Sabine’s strange mix of relief and disappointment, involved a lot less touching. 

“My only suggestion so far is to keep your eyes trained on mine. I know when you look away, believe it or not.” Kanan leaned against a nearby boulder with one leg crossed over the other. 

“I’m working on it, it’s not as easy as it sounds.” Sabine had flopped down onto the dusty ground with her legs folded beneath her. The two passed a small canteen of water back and forth as they cooled down. 

His scent clung to her still, haunting her senses like a stubborn ghost. If she thought about it long enough, she could still feel his chest at her back and the way his voice rumbling in her ear caused her to ache...

“Do my eyes bother you?” Kanan asked casually, unsure why the question came up or why the idea of her being bothered by his features concerned him at all. 

“What?” Sabine snapped to attention and answered in honest disbelief. “No, of course not. It’s just....” she scrambled for another excuse. She had a whole bag full of them. “Eye contact isn’t my thing.” She lied a little more. She could probably spend an eternity or two lost in his without a word of complaint. 

“You’ll get used to it with time. Keep practicing.” Kanan was more than a little perplexed at his own response: relief. It made sense, if he forced reason to it. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable after the progress they’d made. 

They spent the next few moments in comfortable silence. Kanan knew they were pushing into the late hours of the evening but he was reluctant to bring the session to an end. In that same vein, Sabine was dreading that he was about to call it, claiming they both needed rest. They were on a roll, she wasn’t tired yet, and the brief moments that lacked personal space had turned from distressing to something else entirely. Thrilling, if she were being honest. 

“You ready to spar? Show me what you’ve learned?” He raised a brow in her direction, not wanting to pressure her if she’d had enough. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Sabine unfolded her legs from beneath her and pulled herself up into a long, languid stretch. 

Kanan stole himself a brief glance— just to make sure she was stretching properly, of course. He tossed her a training saber and plucked his own from the ground. 

“Remember your forms, first. We’ll start slow. Ready?”

The two of them began their dance at a slow, even pace. Sabine’s strikes were far more calculated and her deflection was fluid, allowing her to recover quickly. She even managed to land a few blows to his arms and back. 

Kanan wasn’t just impressed, he was proud. “Good. Very good. Let’s move a little faster.”

She was applying everything he’d taught her, save for keeping eye contact. As their pace quickened, he was able to get past her defenses a little easier. He stopped short of sending her face first into the dirt. 

“Don’t focus on my weapon. It’s not your enemy, I am.” His reminder was firm but gentle as to not frustrate her. “Don’t make it easy for me.”

The pace picked up again and she still refused to look him in the eyes. He was going to have to do something to break that habit or she’d end up just like him, only she wouldn’t have the Force to give her sight.

Kanan saw an opportunity to try and sweep her leg out from under her while swinging the wooden saber toward her abdomen...

She saw it coming. She felt it coming. One end of her staff blocked the blow to her midsection while the other end delivering a stinging jab to inside of his thigh. 

Kanan hissed at the painful surprise, then chuckled as he stopped to rub the sting away. No doubt her hit would leave a bruise as a reminder of how quickly she’d caught on. 

The ground suddenly came roaring at Kanan’s face as his knees were taken out from under him with a might blow. His body twisted at the very last moment to spare himself the embarrassment of eating dirt. The wind was knocked from his lungs as his weight hit the ground with a solid thud. 

“What was the first lesson? Never turn your back on the enemy?”

Sabine’s smirk was infuriatingly triumphant. He knew because she was currently standing over him with typical Mandalorian smug superiority. He coughed a few times and gave her a smirk of his own. 

“So you do listen!” 

“I’m full of surprises.” She shrugged one shoulder, feigning indifference. Behind that mask, she was glowing at his praise. She’d watched him train Ezra enough to know it didn’t come easily. 

Her pride and glory would be short lived. Kanan flipped back onto his feet and advanced on her with ease, a look of devilish determination set upon his face. 

Kanan recognized the panic that spread through her and manifested in her movements. Her eyes were everywhere but on his. He seized the opportunity to teach her a lesson. 

Kanan charged forward and knocked the staff from her hands, his own discarded along with it. His body connected hard with hers.

Sabine grunted and winced as her back landed against one of the towering rocks that surrounded their camp. Once the momentary stun wore off she found herself pinned between the rock wall and Kanan’s body. 

Their chests rose and fell rapidly with the effort of their sparring. Any attempt to catch her breath was long forgotten and replaced with the realization that their lips were hovering so close together that it was agonizing. His breath was warm and his mouth seemed to dare her to push the limit. 

It took a little longer for the situation to filter through for Kanan. 

When it finally did, he found himself unable to break the odd little spell that fell over them. He knew he should for a thousand reasons but couldn’t bring himself to do it for one reason alone. Despite his calm, collected appearance... Kanan was terrified of what was unfolding. 

Sabine’s eyes briefly flicked up to his from beneath a stray lock of purple hair. His lips were still taunting her, still daring her to find out just how soft they were. It dawned on her that his panting had very little to do with their sparring...

“Look into my eyes, Sabine.” Kanan growled the command, the sound rumbled in his chest and vibrated against hers. She bit back a sound that threatened to sneak past her tongue. She stubbornly ignored his command and focused on his mouth once again. 

“Look at me.” Kanan’s body jerked against hers to emphasize that it wasn’t a request. 

“I can’t!” She managed to grind the words out through her mountainous effort of self-restraint. Everything inside of her ached for him, screamed out for him as if him pinning her to the wall just wasn’t enough. 

“What are you afraid of, Sabine?” Kanan demanded with another growl. He assumed nothing and certainly not that she suffered the same longing he felt. He would never project that onto her. 

Any and all thoughts were knocked clear from his head with the force of her lips crashing against his. Kanan was so utterly stunned that there was little reaction from him at first. His brow furrowed but his mouth moved against hers with a mounting hunger that threatened to topple whatever resolve he had left. 

Sabine was smart enough to realize that this would likely be cut short and that all of the details she craved needed to be seized before he managed to break them apart. Her lips parted his, her tongue twisting and dancing with his until her knees threatened to give way. 

Kanan pushed his weight against her frame until a soft mewl spilled against his lips. The sound she made threatened to break him and reduce him down to nothing but riotous hunger. If he didn’t stop, he’d tear he apart. 

Kanan broke the kiss, pulling back with painful, torturous reluctance. All he could taste was her, all he could feel was her taut frame pressed tightly against his. It wasn’t some longing that suddenly boiled over. It was need that clawed at him frantically, desperately trying to tear away any sense he had left. 

“Sabine,” he began in a gruff, low voice.  
“We—“

“Please...” Sabine’s voice trembled. She finally managed to meet and keep his gaze. The pleading in her voice was mirrored in her eyes. 

That was all it took to break him down. One hand cupped the back of her head, fingers tangling in her violet locks as his lips reclaimed their rightful place. Her response was a soft sound muted by their mouths, inspiring a growl from him. His free hand worked to loosen the pieces of Beskar armor from her shoulders and chest, letting them fall to the ground forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever see a Jedi lose control? It isn’t pretty. It’s gorgeous.


	7. Don’t Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither of them saw it coming. Neither of them have the power to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming smut. 
> 
> If this pairing isn’t your thing and you’d like to skip this part? Here’s your chance. I wouldn’t. 
> 
> Thank you, as always, to Shahea for her input and patience.

The final piece of Sabine’s armor fell numbly from Kanan’s fingers and joined the chaos below them. Boots carelessly discarded, blasters still in their holster, and comm devices littered the ground around them.

Common sense would have told them exactly how dangerous their situation was. The remaining Ghost crew could have found them at any given point, if the need arose. Sense of any kind, however, had long fled the scene.

Kanan still had her pinned bodily against the rough, uneven rock wall, leaving only her arms freed. They came up for air, their lips still close enough to brush against each other while Sabine’s fingers curled into the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head with one quick tug.

She would have taken the time to appreciate the years of training and fighting that had carved the muscles of his upper body if Kanan hadn’t taken the opportunity to return the favor. His chest pressed against hers until he could feel the heat and the curve of her breasts against his skin. He gave a soft hum of approval before he dove in to capture her lips again. His mouth was insistent, his tongue eagerly seeking out hers until she could feel her head start to swim. Her hands shakily reached out to fuss with his belt, finding her fingers too numb to function correctly.

Kanan was quick to recognize her struggle. With his impatience growing, he gently pulled her hands away and loosened his belt for her. His own fingers moved deftly to strip away the fabric from her waist, tugging the snug-fitting pants down to her knees where she wriggled her way free of them. 

His hands wrapped around the back of her thighs and hoisted her up to his waist with seemingly little effort. He pulled free from her lips, resting his forehead against hers to give her the chance to backdown. The moment passed without objection.

Sabine’s heart fluttered and flipped in its cage. The world was spinning around her and the only thing anchoring her was her slender legs wrapped tightly around the Jedi’s waist. A writhing fire spread through her body and burned away any hesitation, leaving a smoldering need in its wake.

“Look into my eyes, Sabine.” He repeated his earlier command, growling it at her in a voice barely above a whisper.

There wasn’t anything left to hide. She gave into his command and shivered hard at the hunger she saw within them.

Kanan coiled an arm around her back to cushion her from the rock behind her as best as he could. His bare feet braced into dirt, ignoring the pain from the pebbles digging into his flesh. One quick jerk forward and upward brought them together as one.

The air split with a cry of pain, relief, and unbridled lust. Sabine’s fingers dug into his shoulders and his mouth hung agape as he acclimated to the tightness of the walls around him. The brief moment of stillness was broken by her hips grinding downward until he was buried to the hilt within her.

Kanan felt his top lip curl and his self restraint start to slip. His hands moved to grip her waist to hold her down against him while his hips drove upwards with a vicious thrust. He watched with a satisfied smirk as her head fell back and her body writhed and twitched between him and the wall. 

That thrust was followed by another. And another. He continued to build up his pace until it became furious, not allowing her to recover before the next one drove home.

Sabine’s nails bit into his shoulders with the effort of keep up with his unrelenting thrusts. Her back scraped cruelly against the rough surface of the wall but her attention couldn’t be drawn away from how full she felt. A searing pressure began to build from her toes, threatening to devour her entirely. She tilted her head back up and found her mouth hovering with his, both of the panting and gasping for breath.

Kanan leaned forward to quench his thirst for her lips when she cried out and came undone around him. He growled deeply at the sound of his name pouring from her lips like a lustful prayer. His fingers gripped her waist tightly with his end in sight. The power behind his thrusts was brutal and frantic. His release came with him pinning her down onto his hips and growling between clenched teeth as he spilled within her. 

Sabine’s body was wracked by violent shivers like she had been set on fire and then dropped in ice. Overwhelmed both physically and mentally, she did the only thing she could think to do and captured his lips in another fevered kiss which Kanan returned eagerly. Their mouths worked against each other until the aftershocks began to ebb and allowed the kiss to slow, becoming more patient and reverent.

Eventually the need for air became too great and the kiss was little more than their lips brushing slowly back and forth. Kanan’s head fell against her shoulder and pulled her frame tight against his chest.

“I’m sorry.” His voice rumbled against her neck.

She noted the coarseness of his beard against her skin and drew in a slow, deep breath. “Don’t ruin this by apologizing.” She warned him. It wasn’t the time or place for regret. She felt his mouth twitch against her collarbone. 

“I’m sorry it didn’t last longer...”


End file.
